


So I Like You Now

by RottenApplePikmin3



Category: SuperMarioLogan
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh God Yes, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Random - Freeform, maybe smut, this is happening, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: So in this story everyone is like ten years later. So Junior is 18 same as Joseph, Cody 19 and Jeffy is like 22.Oh! And everyone is human so... Enjoy!





	1. New Day, New Start

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird that in the SML their original age is 12 and under but I'm writing them older and doing things but try to be reasonable ;v;

Junior sighed and looked at the university again. It feels like yesterday he was 8 years old and doing some dumb shit with his best friends. He look around and saw some other students going in. Him, Joseph, Cody agree to go to the same university. He squinted his eyes and noticed that Joseph was jogging. When Joseph got closer he stopped and started walking,

"Hey Junior!" Joseph said trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Joseph, where Cody?" 

"Dude, I don't know. I thought he was already here."

"Hey guys" Cody said coming from behind Junior.

Junior sighed, "Well, we are finally here!" Junior threw his arms up when he said it.

"Yeah, I'm surprise you pass, dude." Joseph said.

Bowser Junior rolled his eyes and the trio went inside. It was bigger than they expected and when they talked to the staff she gave them keys, "Since you three are living in campus, here are your keys to your rooms."

She handed them their keys and say what room number they're staying in. Junior got room 123 which was near a study hall. Joseph got room 189 which is closer to the cafeteria and Cody got room 126 which is closer to Junior's room.

"Man, this suck I'm farer away from you guys." Joseph moped when they started walking to their rooms.

"To bad Joseph, we can always meet up at cafeteria." Cody said trying to make Joseph better.

Junior didn't really talked that much, all he can think about how to get to his classes on time. He turn to look at Joseph who was on his right, talking about that he have his job to pay off for college. Junior nodded and smiled, he just glad he get to be with his best friend... who isn't gay. 

He then turn his head to look at Cody who is left of him and is talking right now. He still have those big stupid glasses that make it hard to see his eyes and he still wearing the blue robe and hat. Junior quickly grab on his hat and pull it off. Damn another hat. 

"Junior, you know it's just going to be more hats." Cody reminded him.

"I know there something under there."

Cody stopped walking which caused Joseph and Junior to stop.

"Your room, Junior" Cody pointed at the door.

"Oh... Well then cya guys." Junior waved as Cody and Joseph started walking away. 

Junior stand out this door and watch Cody stopping and saying goodbye to Joseph before going in. Junior went inside and sighed. Well at least he know where his best friends are staying but Cody is 3 rooms down from him so he probably visit him more. He collapse onto his bed. He going to take a quick nap before going to first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Junior woke up and went to his first two classes. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either but he know he can get through this for 4 years.

He entered the cafeteria, he grab 3 pizzas, fried chicken, ice cream and some soda. He smiled at the choice of food he choose to eat. He noticed Cody sitting at a table alone so he went over there.

"Hey, Cody!" 

"Oh hey, Junior" 

"Where's Joseph?"

"He went to the basketball court."

Junior look at his food and said "Oh.."  
He looked at Cody's food. A pizza slice, some cookies, water and some pills. Junior remember what the pills are for. He looked at Cody who was on his laptop typing something. Probably something related to game coding.

Junior stared at Cody and look at his features. He squinted his eyes to see Cody's eyes, they were a dark shade of blue. He looked at the damn hat he can't stand. Like he have an endless supply of hats and the blue cloak, what is up with that?

He still have the same like from 10 years ago, Junior change his bib for a gray spiked-collar but he still have the black sport bands around his wrists so he kinda understand why he keep the same clothes on.

"Um, is something wrong?"

Junior shooked his head and looked at Cody. He probably was still staring at Cody when he was thinking.

"Nah, I was thinking random shit" Junior grab one of his pizza and started eating. 5 minutes later he started staring at Cody again. Junior never really looked at him without thinking of insults to throw at him.

"Well cya Junior, my next class is going to start." 

"Oh uh cya."

Junior looked at Cody leaving. He remember that Cody have freckles that are a little lighter than his skin. He never noticed it until now and he think it make him look cute.

..........

WAIT DID HE JUST THOUGHT OF THAT!  
Junior slapped his own face causing some students to look his way. He rubbed his cheek and look at his unfinished lunch. Maybe he should finish his food and than go to his classes to forget what he just thought.


	3. Video Games and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I delete the old one because it wouldn't load the rest so I rewrite it

Junior was on his couch playing his Xbox 10, there was some root beer out as well. Junior was drinking some but he drinking it responsibility because he remember when him and his best friend got drunk of the stuff.

There was some knocking on his room and out of old habits he went got up from his couch and said out loud, "That must be my friends!"

He went to the door and open it. Joseph was carrying a six pack of root beer and Cody have that stupid Ken doll on his shoulder, "Hey Junior" Cody and Joseph said.

"Hey! Come in! I was playing my Xbox 10"

"No way, dude you got the Xbox 10?" Joseph reply.

Junior nodded his head and let his friends in. They sat Junior's couch and look around.

"So, Junior where your roommate?" Cody asked.

Junior turned to Cody with a confused look on his face. "My what?"

"Your roommate, you know the person who you support to share this room with."

"I didn't got no roommate." Junior look at Joseph.

"I have a roommate dude, and he awesome! He love to play sports, in fact I was at the basketball court with him!" Joseph excitedly said.

"Lame, my roommate is a girl. But she like science and makes clothes so I guess that ok."  
Cody said.

"That no fair! How come you guys have roommates but not me?"

Cody and Joseph shrugged. "Whatever... let's play a multi-player game on the Xbox 10." Junior said hile crossing his arms.

______________________________________

An hour have pass and Junior was watching Cody and Joseph fighting against each other in the game they're playing. Cody was sitting on the floor and Joseph was sitting on the arm of the chair but Junior was sitting on the couch still. He look at where Cody's Ken doll was sitting. He stared at it and pouted. 

Junior never understand why Cody have that doll or made it his 'boyfriend' if he remember correctly Cody and Ken were 'dating' for about 12 years or was it 11? Junior don't really care. He remember when Ken was broken in half and Joseph and Junior put him in a one piece outfit to make him look fix. 

Bowser Junior smiled, that was good time, he then frowned because he remember the time Cody thought Junior was trying to can Ken. Junior is not gay and he wouldn't be gay for that stupid doll.

"Junior, why are you looking at Ken like that?" Cody asked cautiously.

Junior put both his hands up, "Hey, I'm not doing anything bad over here."

Cody looked at Junior for a bit to see if he lying, he nodded then turned back to the game. Junior put his chin in his hand and watch the fight. But he mind went back to memories him and his friends made. 

He smiled when he remember that one day when Joseph and him was playing the Nintendo Switch and Cody asked to play. Cody got very upset when he wasn't in any Nintendo games, so him and Joseph found a game with him in it.

Junior thought it was funny and cute that Cody made his own game that was JUST him.  
............

GODDAMN HE USE THE WORD CUTE AGAIN!  
He shooled his head and look Joseph who dropped the controller because he loss to Cody.

"Your turn, Junior." Joseph said and handed him the drop controller.

"Thanks.." Junior looked at Cody was looking at him as well and nodded. 

Maybe Junior should stop thinking about the past and think about the future, like him beating Cody!


	4. Joseph why?

Cody lefted early so it was just Joseph and Junior now. Junior was picking up the empty cans of Root Beer, he walked to the trash can before he dropped them in Joseph put his hand on Junior's shoulder causing Junior to turn around.

"Dude, are you ok?" Joseph asked.

Junior was caughted off guard, what do Joseph mean 'are you ok?', Joseph seem to noticed Junior is wondering that. "You been spacing out lately" Joseph sympathize.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you do. You been doing since the last year of highschool."

Junior looked down. It true he been daydreaming at the 12th grade but he was daydreaming of dating a girl in his class, he never asked her out because she was a lesbian.

"I was just thinking of the past." Junior finally replied.

Joseph put his other hand on Junior's other shoulder, "Are you sure"

Junior nodded, "Yeah, I mean we did a lot of dumb thing and some of the things I did was pretty gay."

Joseph chuckled a bit, "You're right, like that time Cody bought his Baby Machine-"

"B-b-b-baby Machine" Junior corrected Joseph.

"Yeah that thing, and he said he couldn't get DNA from Ken because he was a doll-"

"Well, Cody said Ken DNA got burned up when he was in other space." Junior reminded him. Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... then you said you were going to give him some of your DNA so he can have a baby?" Joseph started cracking up when he said the seven last words.

Junior's cheeks started heating up, ahhh he forgot that he said that. It was a choice Junior actually was going to do. Joseph let go of Junior's shoulders and fell to floor.

"And the time you turn 8 years old Cody started spanking you?" 

Junior dropped the cans in the trash can and exhale. God, he almost forgot about that. He was also sure Cody kissed his butt. which make the memory even gayer.

Joseph stand up trying to catch his breath. "Man.... and remember we thought we really sent Ken to the moon but he just got stuck on a tree?"

Junior stand there whie Joseph keep bringing every gay moment or funny moment from their past. Junior rolled his eyes. Well, look like he need to wait until Joseph done and goes to his room.


	5. New friend

"And the time when Junior wanted to play spin the bottle to kiss your sister but ended up kissing you 2 times!" Joseph barked.

Junior growled, he was glad that Joseph left when he couldn't remember any more gay moments. But it already the next day and they are walking to the cafeteria to get breakfast, and guess who remember more gay times?

"Heh, I remember. He also kissed me when watching the movie." Cody said as he licked his lips.

Junior groaned, "Can we not talk about that?"  
Junior whimpered.

Joseph chuckled, "Why not dude? Does are the best time to look back!"

Junior growled louder and shove his hands into his dark green hoodie.

"Well maybe I don't want to remember those times." Junior mumbled.

Joseph shrugged and looked at his shoes. It was quiet for a bit before Joseph looked up and said, "Remeber that one time!-"

Joseph was quickly shut off with a fist towards his face. Cody backed up from Junior, fear to be hit by Junior too.

"I'm going to the cafeteria now..." Junior said before swiftly heading to the cafeteria.

Joseph rubbed his face and looked at Cody, "Whats up with him?" Joseph groaned in pain.

Cody shrugged and helped Joseph up, "Lets go to breakfast before Junior take all the pancakes again..."

___________________________________________

Junior walked to his filming class. Junior smiled remembering him taking all the pancakes and only sharing with Cody. He chuckled, Joseph was really angry but he ended up giving him 4 pancakes. 

Junior the door to his class and went to the last row of seats closest to a wall. Junior chose that seat so he can do whatever he want on his laptop without being caught by another student. Class already started but he doesn't care.

He opened his laptop and put his password in.  
This time he was actually writing down the things he needed. 10 minutes later he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He stopped typing and look to his right. A girl with reddish hair covering her face.

"Umm, excuse do you have a phone charger I can borrow?" Her voice getting quieter. Junior looked at the girl. She had green eyes, plain red t-shirt,dark red pants, red shoes and she even wearing a red bracelet.

He cringed at the sight of red. "Um, yeah hold up." Junior went into his bookbag and grab this charger it didn't have input box thing it was just the core so he can connect to his laptop and charged it there. He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said in a monotone voice. Junior nodded and went back to typing.

5 minutes later his right shoulder was being tapped again. He sighed and turn to look at the girl.

"I'm sorry but I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ruby!" She said cheerfully.

Junior cringed, even her name is a RED gemstone. Junior is beting 20 bucks that red is her favorite colour. She noticed him cringing and hide her face behind her hair again.

"Uh, so much red for one persom" Junior said rubbing his neck now. Ruby chuckled. 

"I guess your right! Heck, even my favorite colour is red!" She said cheerfully.

Junior raised his hands in the air. HE WAS RIGHT! Now you own him 20 bucks! Ruby tilted her head to the wall Junior is staring at. "I hope we can be great friends." she said. Extending her arm for a handshake which what Junior did.

___________________________________________

Junior nervously chuckled. He thought it was cute but now it a little weird. Ruby is following him like a lost puppy. It's lunchtime and he was walking to the lunch table Cody and Joseph is sitting at. 

"Hey guys!" Junior said slamming his tray on the table before sitting down, Ruby sit down next to him.

"Who's that?" Joseph said pointing to Ruby.

"I'm Ruby nice to meet you!" She extended her arm to shake Joseph hand. Cody looked at Junior with a confused look.

"I'm surprise Junior didn't thought you were get a girlfriend." Cody with a hint bitterness. Junior look down, that stringed him a little, but he need to tell Cody that-

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend just a friend. I already have a boyfriend." Ruby said.

Joseph looked at his watch and gasped, "I'm late!" He quickly got up, "Well see ya!" He said before speed walking away.

"Well Junior, all the girls you know either hate you or is taken." Cody teased.

Junior rolled his eyes. "OMG! I LOVE YOUR HAT!" Ruby shouted. 

She went and grabbed his hat. She observed the hat in her hands. Junior went and looked annnnd yup Cody have another, he chuckled. Ruby looked up and her eyes widen.

"You had another one under?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, I have so many hat under another hat that it can given to every living things and I would still have hats under it."

"Oh.. Well I keep this one then!" Ruby up it on her head and look at Junior. She smiled and took her the hat and put it on his head. "You can have it!" She giggled. 

Junior grab the hat and about to say something but someone called Ruby. 

"Oh! That my boyfriend! Cya later guys!" She quickly left.

Cody chuckled, "She put it wrong, it sideways let me help." 

Cody lean on the table his face a little close to Junior's. He tilted the hat to the right angle when he went back to sit on his seat. Junior instantly got up quickly saying "gotta go" 

Junior went where to the dessert section and hold his beating chest. "Why am I acting this way?" he whimpered. 'Maybe I should talk to someone about this.' he thought. He couldn't talk to Cody he the one who causing it. Joseph just going to think he is weird. Ruby is new so no.

Junior eyes widen and he smiled. He know one friend he can talk to! He wouldn't find him weird if he told him in fact he be very honest too. He smiled, he grabbed 3 scoop of chocolate ice cream and went back. After school he going to talk to him.


	6. An old friend

Junior quickly got out the school. He was heading towards a red car before a hand to his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey Junior where are you going?" A familiar voice said. Junior turned at looked at Joseph.

"I'm going to see someone." Junior replied shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Really who?" Joseph moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Just an old friend, really want to catch up with him." 

Joseph nodded, "Make sure to come back me and Cody are going to my room to play some games." Junior nodded. The red car horn horked and Junior waved goodbye to Joseph and got in the passenger seat. 

Chef Peepee groaned and looked at Junior. Junior smiled, he missed Chef Peepee he barely saw him when he went to highschool.

"Thanks for the lift Chef Peepee." Junior said putting his seatbelt on.

"No problem you little brat..." Chef Peepee mumble. Soon he slowly rode away from the campus.

"Why couldn't you drive yourself there?" Chef Peepee asked.

"Don't have a car." Junior replied quickly.

"Well once you have your job and get the money you can get a car." Chef Peepee said.

The car ride was long but Junior and Chef Peepee soon catch up with things they have missed. Like Bowser still watch Charlie, Chef Peepee actually have vacations, how Junior is confused in being a director. Soon Chef Peepee parked in front of a large house.

"Ok we are here. Call me when you want to go back." Chef Peepee said.

"Ok, thanks!" Junior left the car and walked to the front door. He was nervous but excited to see his old friend again. Junior knocked on the door and waited. He knocked a 3rd time before someone answered the door.

Jeffy opened the door, "Hello?" Jeffy said in a dumb like voice but it almost sound like he faking the voice. Jeffy looked TOTALLY different when they were kids. 

He was wearing a blue bowler hat not a helmet, he was still wearing a yellow shirt that said "Jeffy" but he didn't have a diaper on the outside of his pants in fact he was wearing shorts, the pencil in his nose is gone but the pencil is hanging around his neck. Like the pencil have a hole where a strang of silver went thru it. 

"Hi Jeffy!" Bowser Junior yelled at Jeffy.

"Oh hi Junior! Whatda doing?"

"Nothing much. Just wanna chat about something can I come in?"

Jeffy thought for a moment before removing his bowler hat, "Sure Junior come in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah guys, I thought I was the only one writing a Junior x Cody fanfic. But I guess I was wrong!
> 
> I found this interesting fanfic of Junior x Cody, it have some typos and spelling mistake but it good to read when you figure out what it said.
> 
> Here the link!  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12525867/1/


	7. That Is Not True!

Junior went in Jeffy's house and was in awe now how amazing his house look like. There was different paintings and drawings hanging on the walls in no doubt was drawn by Jeffy himself. The walls was a light baby blue with wooden floors.

There was expensive vases and carpets Jeffy bought. "How did you bought all this.. This must have cost like a trillion dollars." Junior exaggerated.

"Well, my old dadie was a famous artist who died and on his will it said he giving me millions of dollars and I'm also a painter myself soooo, I'm rich as fuck." Jeffy replied.

"Wow." Junior said as he sit down. "So what do you want to talk about?" Jeffy said sitting next to Junior. "Umm.. Be honest to me when I tell you this, ok?" "Ok Junior!" Jeffy reply holding onto his hat. "I don't know but, it this weird feeling I have towards Cody like it not the same it seem to be more... I don't know." Junior ran his hand through his red hair.

"Are you sure you don't know?" Jeffy put his hand on Junior shoulder.

Junior sighed. "Well since senior year I started growing feels for a random guy, I pretend that it something else but now I seem to like Cody more than a friend. Hell, I'm even jealous of Ken even though he a goddamn toy!"

Jeffy nodded and looked at Junior who is refusing to look back at him.

"I'm not even fucking gay but of course gay thoughts appear. Joseph bought up certain moments in the past. He mention how I kissed Cody before. I try not to think about it but..." Junior stopped and looked at the ground, wondering what would Jeffy say.

"Junior, We all know you are not gay like Cody but there a possibility that you are Bisexual or Pansexual and that fine by me. My mother said it ok for someone to love someone who is the same gender."

Junior turn to look at Jeffy. "Jeffy, you are not saying-"

"Yes Junior, I'm saying you do like guys and you should go tell Cody how you feel, not me." Jeffy voice was serious, in fact it was deeper and it wasn't mask with the false retard voice he used.

Junior slightly flinched at that but nodded. "Ok Jeffy... Thanks." 

Jeffy smiled pulled him into a hug. "No problem Junior!" using his dumb voice again. Junior smiled and hugged back.

Look like Junior need to go back to campus to hangout with his friends. Jeffy pulled away from the hug. "You want anything?"

Junior nodded and pulled out his phone to text Chef Peepee. He will stay with Jeffy for a bit before going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait!
> 
> Also to Jeffy seem to be a retard character but I think he just dumb because his mother abused him and didn't took care of him but he learn very quickly like how he learn bad words (Jeffy bad word is a example but it a bad video tho) he is capable of learning like a sane person and I feel like he be a well manner civilized man when he is older but I also feel like he will pretend he is still dumb.
> 
> Either way, only 3 chapters left before ending it! I hope you enjoy his story ^^


	8. Awkward Game Night - Part 1

"Thanks Chef Peepee!" Junior shouted as the car drived away.

Junior quickly went inside the building and walk to Joseph's room. 

'Hope they don't mind me coming a little late.' Junior thought.

He knocked on Joseph door and waited.literally 1 minute pass and Joseph open the door.

"Oh hey Junior! Glad you could make it!"

Joseph let Junior in. They both walk into the kitchen when Cody was watching a show on how sexual attraction works, Ken was on the table next to Cody. Joseph sat next to Cody and Junior sat across Joseph.

"Hey Junior." Cody said monotone as he was to focus on the tv than them.

"So who did you talk to, Junior?" Joseph questioned.

"Well I went over to Jeffy's house and talk to him about something." Junior said looking at Ken.

"Jeffy? Hows is he anyways?" Cody suddenly said.

"Oh, he doing fine. His house was huge! He also buy expensive items for his house. In fact he got a lot smarter than we last saw him."

"Well I expected that after they move him some grades higher when we were in middle school." Joseph added.

Cody nodded while grabbing his hat. "Ok! Me and Cody going to install the new console I bought!" Joseph bleamed.

Cody looking confusingly at Joseph. "Why I'm setting it up with you and not Junior?"

"Cause you will understand the instruction better than Junior." Joseph was about to walk to his shared living room before Junior spoke and walked toward his best friend.

"Where your roommate?"

"Oh, he already went to sleep, forgot to tell you that we gotta be quiet." Joseph went into the living room to get started on setting up the new game system.

"Since you doing nothing, Junior you have to make the snacks." Cody said while getting up.

Cody was about to leave before Junior grabbed his hand. Cody turned to look at Junior.

"Uhhh, something wrong?" Cody questioned to the out of character Junior. 

Junior opened his mouth before closing it. Did he really want to tell Cody? What if he reading his own feelings wrong and it was something like hatred than.. what he think it is. Junior slightly growled before squeeze Cody's hand gently before letting go.

"It's nothing..." Junior spitted out.

Cody stand there a bit before putting a hand on Junior shoulder.

"Umm, are you sure? Because it seem you wanted to say something important but just got mad."

Junior looked at Cody hard to see eyes then he looked at his hand on his shoulder before harshly pushing off him.

"I'm fine.. I'm just going to make our snacks now.." Junior grumble before moving closer to Joseph's closet.

Cody stand there dumbstruck before rubbing off as a Junior thing and went to help Joseph.

Junior turned to see Cody left before sighing. Why did he fall for his weird, gay, and awkward best friend? Hell he would understand if he fall for Joseph.

Junior stand there thinking when those feeling TRULY started. He turned and saw Ken sitting on the table. He went and grabbed him and look at him. 

He know Cody did weird stuff to Ken after to 'Ken Incident' where Ken started talking and wanted Junior died.

Junior put Ken back on the table before going back to the closet to make their snacks.

Maybe another day Junior will tell him when it just him and Cody only.


	9. Awkward Game Night - Part 2

Joseph smiled at Cody and he smiled right back. "JUNIOR WE FINISH!-" Cody quickly covered Joseph's mouth.

"Your hot hunky roommate is sleeping remember?" Cody reminded him.

"Oh yeah.. I hope he didn't woke up from that." Joseph said a little worry.

Junior waddle in with cheese covered nachos, chocolate fudge brownies, tacos, 3 soda along with 5 six packs of beer.

"Woah, that's alot of calories Junior." Cody commented on the items he was carrying.

"Pfft, not like you haven't eaten Mcdonald's before.." Junior mumble as try to careful for the food on the small table.

Joseph chuckled and grab one of the beer. "Glad you notice we got this Junior." Joseph says.

"So, what are we playing?" Junior asked. Joseph handed him a game cube console.

"Since this is a Nintendo console and I bought the new smash bros along with that, I thought we play that first."

Junior smiled and took the console. Cody was handed a game cube console too, as Joseph use the original console for the new system.

They play the story mode that was in the game. They all ate the food and started to drink some of the beer.

A few hours later. The trio was all laughing softly. They finish playing their game and now chatting. Junior drink 10 beers, Joseph drink 6 and Cody only drink a quarter of beer since he didn't want to get a hangover.

"You know what will be funnier?" Junior mumbled.

"That.. That we go and kill someone.." Jospeh laugh.

Cody chuckled nervously and Junior looked at Joseph wided-eye.

"Like how you kill your mum?" Junior said

"No.. no... like-"

Cody cutted off Joseph. "Guys, I think you're too drunk to even think straight."

Junior laughed. "Why.. why don't you go and wear a pink dress like you did in the past.." 

"Mmm, yeah you look better as a woman." Joseph added.

Cody rolls his eyes. "I know I was banging but guys, this is serious."

"You know Cody.. We should be serious.. like relationship wise." Junior leaned closer to Cody.

Cody stiffen and stared at Junior. Joseph blinked at the situation and realize what is happening.

"Dude, like.." Junior slightly turn while Jospeh try to find the word.

"You should kiss him while he dressed as a girl." Joseph finally said.

Junior slightly smiled. "C'mon Cody we're going to find a dress for you."

"Wait what."

"C'mon Cody." Junior whimpered a bit, he put his arm around Cody's shoulder.

"For me?" 

Cody looked at Junior who started to make puppy eyes he looked up and Joseph was doing the same but he was holding his hands and shaking him a bit. Cody sighed.

"Where do you think we can find a dress?"

Both, Junior and Joseph eyes light up.

"I know where" Joseph drunkenly smiled.


	10. The final stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thankgiving y'all!

"Hiiiii Ruuub" Junior drunkly said.

"Junior I don-" Junior cut Cody off, pushing his index finger on Cody's lips, "Shhhhhh, you're hot now but you'll be hotter with the dress." Junior whispered causing Cody to slightly blush.

"Do-do you have a blue dress?" Joseph asked Ruby.

Ruby looked at them very confused and scared, "It...It for Cody here." Joseph pull Cody closer to him in a weird hug.

"Ummm, oh! I remember buying a blue dress! But I never wear it tho-"

"Ccauuse you're a red person!" Junior blurred out.

Ruby nodded nervously and went back inside her room. Joseph started to babbled about how he think wearing a dress make everything better to Cody. Junior on the other hand was slightly behind the two, just watching and kinda listenly.

Joseph started to rub Cody's arm and that snap Junior drunk mind to attack. Junior instantly followed his brain and punched Joseph so hard it caused Joseph to fall to the floor.

"Junior what the hell are you doing?!" Cody yelled.

"Goddamn that hurted!" Joseph said.

Joseph got up and try to shove Junior but missed and ended falling over again, making Junior rage switching to laughter. Joseph instantly laughed as well, making Cody a little concern.

"Here's the dress!"

__________________________________________

Cody sighed. He was in the bathroom wearing the dress. He actually love how it looked o him but 1/5 above his knees and have a V-neck hole thing. He was in the bathroom for 3 hours using his phone, he was not going out there in front of his drunk friends he feel like it wrong to use their drunk state to do what he was thinking when decide to wear the dress. He is positive one of them went to sleep. A loud knocked came from the door scaring Cody.

"CODY I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Joseph yelled.

Cody went and opened the door to see Joseph doing some type of potty dance he stopped for a moment amd looked at Cody.

"Nice" Joseph purred before slightly moving away from the door so he can use the bathroom. 

Cody rolled his eyes and enter Joseph's living room. Junior was sound asleep. Cody blushed, he thought Junior look so cute when he sleeping. He shooked his head, 'What am I thinking Junior never liked more than a friend I should stop thinking he will.' Cody thought.

But he couldn't but to get closer to Junior. The red hair male was curled in a ball with his hoodie slightly covering his ears. The crossdresser was about to do something until Joseph called him.

"I wonder what he want..." Cody went and follow the voice to Joseph's bedroom.

"You need something?" Cody whispered.

"Mmm, to lazy to get the remote control." Joseph said through his yawn. 

Cody smiled and patted Joseph head. "I think you should sleep instead Joseph... You need to awake for classes remember?"

Joseph groaned and rolled over. Cody pull the blanket over Joseph. "Goodnigjt Joseph, and see you tomorrow.."

Cody silently walked out of Joseph's room and into the living room. He frozed when he saw Junior sitting up and holding his head.

"Junior you ok?" Cody said in a normal volume.

"Augh Cody can you pleased talk softer my head is ringing..."

Cody rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, "This what you get for drinking to much.

Cody got a glass of water. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ken sitting on the counter. He pick him up and made him ride his hat like always do. Cody walked towards Junior and handed him the glass.

"Thanks.." Junior whispered.

He turned to look at Cody while drinking his water, he nearly choked on it though because he wasn't expecting Cody to be in a blue dress with a black stripe where his wrist is.

"You ok Junior" Cody stated not question.

"I'm sorry but why are you wearing a dress?"

"You guys told me, like you told me certain stuff that concern me as well"

Junior nervously nodded his head. He couldn't have told Cody when he drunk, "Did I say anything to you about.. you and me?"

Cody stared at Junior trying to remembee what happen, "Yeah actually" Cody finally said.

Junior panicked, "DID I SAY I LOVE YOU AND WANTED TO DATE YOU?!" 

Cody stared at Junior with a face Junior know so well, Shocked.

In the moment he knew, he may not say that when he was drunk. He bury his face in his hands and groan. "I didn't, didn't I?"

Cody chuckled his face heating up, "Well you sorta did? you said we should be serious with oir relationship, I was a bit confused and surprised but I didn't think you-"

"Nope-" Junior got up and try to leave the Joseph's shared room when he touched the doorknob Cody's hand met his. Junior turmed and looked at his blonde friend.

"Look Junior... I'm find with you liking more as aa friend... I felt the same way about you.. but if you're going to deny your feelings for me then I understand.. I just want you to know I feel the same way."

Cody let go of Junior hand. Junior opened the door and walked out to the hallway. He looked at Cody, "Uhh... do you want me to walk you your room though?" Junior asked nervously.

Cody eyes lighted up, "Sure."

They walked together. Junior checked his phone, it was 2:17 am. He was glad his friends and him don't have classes on a Sunday. They both stopped at Cody's door.

"Umm.. Junior is it ok we walk to yours? I just want to clear things up during that walk then walking silently."

Junior nodded and they continue it wasn't that far since they're closer together but it was nice for both of them. 

"So, Junior how do you feel about me?"

Junior looked down, "Honestly, I'm confuse I mean... I dated girls and I have sex with girls never a guy but all of a suddem my feelings change and I slowly started liking guys and then I fall for you." Junior raffled his hair to calm himself down.

"That may be the reason why I stopped making jokes towards you.. I'm sorry that you have to learn about this. I know I was a dick to back then but-"

He was silence by a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Look, Junior I don't really care about than I was 8 when I had a crush for you and those feelings never leaved me. Heck! Me and Ken ain't even dating anymore because he says he straight and he couldn't cheat on Barbie anymore that kinda made me mad to learm that but-"

Cody flinched when Junior slapped his hat, Cody heard a thump and look down. It was Ken. He chuckled.

"Thanks Junior."

Junior rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm.. your welcome? You know what lets go inside."

Cody nodded. Once they were inside they sat down on the red couch Junior had. It bought so many memories when they were growing up and just sitting on his couch until a have a new adventure.

"I-"

"You know-"

He both stared at each other and chuckled.

"You can say yours first" Cody lovely said.

Junior smiled warmly, "I was wondering maybe we can be boyfriends?" Junior voice cracked at the word boyfriend.

"I was about to mention that" Cody smiled.

Junior laughed, "So... is that yes?" Junior asked.

Cody nodded closing the space they had. Junior wrapped his arms around Cody's wrist and Cody put his arms over Junior shoulders.

The kissed was nice for both. It was just pure love between both. Junior can get use dating Cody if it means having moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... There is a tag that says maybe smut and it there because I want you guys to choose. If so get say you want a smut chapter and we good ^^;
> 
> Have a nice Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
